thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Crovan
Crovan (formerly 87546) is the Sodor's private engine and pulls the Governor in his coach called Helen. Bio Crovan came to Sodor in 1922 with Alfred and Henry. Shortly after Alfred/98462's death in 1925, the Fat Controller sent him away for being nasty and horrid. It's unknown where he was sent, but eventually ended up at the scrapyard in Barrow. After almost being scrapped, he was saved by the Government of Sodor, who were in need of an engine to transport the governor. He was given the name Crovan. In 2017, The Flying Scotsman visited Sodor and Crovan was jealous of Scotsman. He thought he was being over granted, but after he and Spencer (who he had a rivaly with) had a race, Crovan said that he was bound to have an accident of get into a mess of some kind. But he soon ate his own word's when the points had been changed to the Harbor and almost crashed into Henry and Salty and fell into the sea. While underwater, Crovan realized that his personality was becoming much like Alfred's. After being fished out, the Fat Controller spoke severely to him about his behavior. That evening, The Flying Scotsman helped him to get his act together shortly before he, Gordon and Spencer were making there way back with their Special Enthusiasts Train. Spencer had hit a tree branch and it punctured his piston Crovan rescued the train. Trainz Model Camccot's RWS Blue Henry was used for Crovan. This model is no longer available. From episode 24-Present T1E2H3 uses Wildnorwester's blue Henry with the camscot's blue Henry tender. Basis Crovan is based in an LNER B16. Personality Crovan was extremely arrogant and one of the rudest steam engines on Sodor. He is also very prone to anger and has issues with controlling it. He was abusive to Helen but respects the Governor. He previously was rude to Henry when he first arrived alongside Alfred/98462. But had gotten better and with the help of The Flying Scotsman, he got his act together. TEOS Appearances Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van Season 3 * Revolutionary Redemption (does not speak) Season 4 * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback, cameo) Specials * The Search for Smudger (cameo, part 1 only) * The Most Famous Engine Crovan is likely to appear in Season 5. NWR Origins Appearances * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XI-present TVS Appearances Crovan first appeared in the 2019 special, The Early Days on the Island of Sodor, he then appeared in Season 23. he was voiced by Stephen Knyman in both the UK and US dubs Trivia * Crovan used to be the first completely fan-made locomotive who appeared in present day. However in NWR Origins he was revealed to be 87546, one of the rude steam engines that the Rev. W. Awdry said the Fat Controller sent away. * Crovan's first model used Henry's faces, except for the "sewage tank reaction" face, which was Gordon's surprised face. They were added using GIMP photo editor, as the trainz model did not have to option to change faces. * Many viewers noted Crovan's similarity to Spencer, with his ego and being a private engine for a important person/s. Because of this, this lead to Thomas1Edward2Henry3 involving them in a feud in The Most Famous Engine. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blue Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:4-6-0